Dios los hace y ellos se juntan
by Cherry Mizuki
Summary: Acaso ese dicho tenía razón y por algún extraño motivo del destino estaban juntos. Solo era un estudiante de secundaria 'normal' y nunca espero que algo así le sucediera. Tener una relación con su profesor y ... C27 ColonelloxTsuna & MultiPairing
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira-sensei, yo solo dejó fluir mi imaginación.

**Titulo:** Dios los hace y ellos se juntan

**Autor:** Mizuki-chan24

**Advertencias:** Colonello x Tsuna C27 como principal, muchas parejas yaoisticas 100% y seguro futuros lemmones.

**N/A: **Una nueva historia, en la cual Mika-chan **(******Mika-Lucid199120) ********me ha ayudado a semi-betear esto. Jejeje termine haciendo el prólogo y no me mates por eso, sabrás que por algo lo hice muahahaha. Bien que disfruten esta rara pareja a la que muchas les agrado a partir de 'El Tiempo Olvidado'

* * *

><p><strong>Dios los hace y ellos se juntan<strong>

Prólogo

*.*.*.*.*

La vida de estudiante era difícil, sobre todo si se era un alumno de Nami-Chu. No era una secundaria de élite donde solo algunos privilegiados tenían el derecho de asistir, sino una escuela pública donde asistían adolescentes promedio.

Podía decir que su vida era normal hasta antes de conocerle y si debiera describir su vida actual con una palabra sería –rara- nunca creyó que lo que vivía fuera posible, es decir, tener como pareja una persona mayor y sobretodo hombre, que de cierta manera fuera cercana a él, que trabajara como profesor en su escuela. Sin duda eso solo sucedía en doramas y animes sacados de alguna mente loca, pero era lo que vivía.

Aún así recordaba claramente como fue el comienzo de esa extraña relación que aunque dijese que la odiase en realidad le hacía muy feliz, tan feliz que pronto cumplirían un año de noviazgo. Todo comenzó al final de las vacaciones de verano, como de costumbre se había ido a unos cuantos extraordinarios en compañía de sus buenos amigos Yamamoto, Enma y Skull siempre juntos en el fracaso escolar.

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·

Fue al colegio para ver si había pasado los terribles exámenes que dictarían si pasaba al siguiente curso o no en compañía de sus tres eternos amigos de exámenes extraordinarios; afortunadamente pasaron no con calificaciones de excelencia, pero lo importante fue que aprobaron. Cuando salían para disfrutar lo poco que les quedaba de vacaciones se toparon con alguien que el castaño conocía, y muy bien.

"¿Sawada?" le llamo una voz femenina autoritaria

"Lal-nee" se quedo sorprendido, a la vista era una hermosa joven "Volviste y no me digas Sawada, Tsuna está bien"

"Lo sé, pero recuerda que te entrene duramente" haciendo que el castaño temblara de recordarlo.

La mujer se había empeñado en ayudarle a defenderse de los pervertidos, ya que con la cara de niña que tenía más lo torpe que haría sería la victima de cualquiera.

"Tsuna, nosotros nos vamos" aviso el pelinegro para verse a inicio del semestre

"Nos vemos" despidió con una sonrisa

"Lal Mirch, crees que sirva como profesor, kora" oyó una voz desconocida

"Colonello cállate" ordeno para concentrarse en el que consideraba un hermano menor

"Un amigo"

"Mi subordinado" le hizo una seña al rubio para acercarse "El es Sawada Tsunayoshi, es como mi ototo"

"Mucho gusto Tsuna, soy Colonello" extendiendo su mano la cual fue aceptada por el de menor estatura "eres lindo, kora"

"Oye no te le acerques" evitando en contacto entre los dos hombres

"Pero no puedo evitarlo, kora" acercándose a pesar del aura asesina de la mujer "un día de estos te secuestrare cachorro" dijo en forma tentadora

El castaño se limito a sonrojarse y no decir nada hasta que fue arrastrado por su hermana a casa pues no podía salir del shock de que alguien se le insinuara de forma tan directa y poco considerada.

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·

Si ese había sido el principio de un largo y extenuante camino que aún le quedaba por recorrer, siguiendo con su vida como estudiante de escuela media tratando de aprobar las materias y no reprobar el año, estar con sus amigos y vaya que amigos tenía; estaban igual o peor que el en todos los sentidos, solo el tiempo lo diría.

Y tenía que sumar el hecho de que aunque lo negara ya casi llevaban un año de noviazgo con el blondo y sin duda lo celebraría con su particular forma de ser y eso significaba que no le agradaría en lo más mínimo, sabiendo de antemano que por algún motivo siempre cedía a los deseos del de orbes azules por más que dijera no y esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ta chan! Un mini prólogo, creo que fue más pequeño que el de 'Tsuna, un bambino e da tre papà' XDD pero el próximo chap será genialoso.

Espero que este fic tenga un buen recibimiento como los otros (aun me siento novata en KHR) y agradeceré muchos sus reviews, mientras no sean amenazas de virus y esas cosas.

* * *

><p><p>

Nos seguimos leyendo con este fic

Un abasho y beshos de chokolate

Ciao Ciao


	2. Fresas con Chocolate

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira-sensei, yo solo dejó fluir mi imaginación.

**Titulo:** Dios los hace y ellos se juntan

**Autor:** Mizuki-chan24

**Advertencias:** Colonello x Tsuna C27, lemmon, tal vez hemorragias nasales en las lectoras

**N/A: **Antes que nada Mika-chan una mega disculpa te dije que lo iba a subir el sábado pero por una emergencia no lo pude hacer hasta hoy. Soy de las que esta con sus amigos en la buenas, las malas y las peores, así que... Bueno he aquí el primer chap, el anterior fue el prólogo que fue para darle un poco de sentido a la historia XDD

* * *

><p><strong>Dios los hace y ellos se juntan<strong>

Capitulo 1

Fresas con Chocolate

*.*.*.*.*

Rectificaba odiaba la escuela y no porque su caso fuera especial, detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, su peor materia –Deportes- no había nacido para hacer ejercicios o practicar deporte como su amigo Yamamoto Takeshi o Sasagawa Ryouhei con el boxeo.

Y otro día de escuela llegó, siguiendo la misma rutina de siempre, el mismo camino hasta ver la entrada del edificio donde lo recibirían con un caluroso abrazo un pelimorado con piercings.

"Tsuna-kun" el castaño sonreía

"Hola Skull" ambos entraron a cambiarse el calzado "Y bien Reborn no ha llegado" sonrojando a su amigo "Parece que no, si fuera así…"

"Si fuera así que, Dame-Tsuna" esa voz lo aterrorizaba en momentos

"Reborn, no hagas eso" le reclamo a su senpai "Eres malvado"

"Ohayo Reborn-senpai" saludo con las mejillas rojas para ser pateado con brusquedad.

"Levántate lacayo"

"Reborn no seas así con Skull" ayudando a levantar al ojivioleta "De verdad no creo que estén saliendo" murmuro para si

"Tsuna-kun estoy bien" sonriendo como siempre "Etto… Reborn-senpai"

"Muévete esclavo" tomándolo de la mano de forma algo cariñosa para ir a la azotea

"Que forma de amor más extraña" solto una risilla

Reborn es su mejor amigo, lo conoció cuando iba el último año de la escuela elemental, el era un estudiante del primer año de la escuela media. Un día choco con él y le relució lo inútil que era, poco a poco se fueron conociendo y el mayor le defendía de los bravucones que lo acosaban muy a menudo sobre todo por su rostro un poco afeminado.

Y además eran vecinos, el tutor de Reborn era un hombre mayor muy amable y estricto, también era italiano. Se sorprendió aun más cuando se entero que su padre y el abuelo –como él lo llamaba- eran socios en la compañía Vongola.

Su vida cambió cuando el pelinegro apareció en su vida, haciéndola más divertida, no recordaba haber tenido tantos buenos amigos –incluso se llevaba bien con el terrorífico presidente del comité disciplinario- eso y que Hibari buscaba pelea con Reborn para medir quien era el más fuerte, siendo Tsuna la víctima que usaba para hacer luchar al de patillas rizadas.

* * *

><p>Ahora que estaba solo decidió ir al salón de clases, por raro que sonara eso y sobretodo en él, ser puntual no era de sus puntos fuertes. Al dirigirse al aula se topo con quien menos pensaba, el profesor de educación física –Colonello- trato de echarse hacia atrás pero era demasiado tarde ya lo había visto.<p>

"Tsuna" corrió hacia él para tomarle de la cintura "llegas temprano, kora"

"Etto…" tratando de zafarse del agarre "estamos en el pasillo"

"Cierto" soltándolo no sin darle antes un beso ligero en los labios

"Hiiiiii" grito como de costumbre

"Te veo en clases" el mayor se había ido con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

No sabía porque lo amaba tanto, algo debía estar mal con él. Era precipitado, energético, competitivo, protector y algo pervertido –por no decir bastante- le recordaba a su amigo Gokudera.

* * *

><p>Y si aborrecía la clase de deportes, pero no al profesor, y eso no ayuda en que su rendimiento fuera mejor, primero comenzaron con calentamiento estirando los músculos siendo supervisado por el rubio.<p>

"Vamos chicos, kora"

"No puedo" susurro Tsuna, su elasticidad era mínima

"Un poco de ayuda" una de las manos del maestro recorrio la pierna derecha hasta llegar al glúteo el cual apretó

'Hiiii' grito en silencio

No podía ser peor –y lo fue- ese día los había puesto a trotar y el a las pocas vueltas al campo estaba hecho polvo, dejándose caer por el cansancio.

"Sawada te quedaras después de clases"

"Ha-hai" la mirada que le daba el mayor no le gusto para nada

Unas cuantas burlas y el con resignación tuvo que quedarse a ayudar a alzar balones y demás artilugios deportivos en el gimnasio cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él.

"Relájate"

"Co-Colonello" antes de girarse sus ojos fueron cubiertos por una venda, dirigiéndolo hacia dios sabrá dónde.

* * *

><p>Intuía que seguía en el gimnasio y no le agrado –es decir- quien en su sano juicio se encontraba en la escuela una vez que todas las actividades han terminado (Los club de deportes habían cancelado sus prácticas) y en viernes. Tenía que sumar que estaba de pie y que sus ojos que estaban hace poco vendados donde cierto rubio le permitió ver a su alrededor.<p>

"Dime Tsuna, ¿Qué te parece? Kora" le habló su sensei

Veía como dos colchonetas habían sido colocadas como si fueran una gran cama, noto un par de sábanas blancas sobre ellas haciendo contraste con el azul. A un lado estaba una mesilla donde había una fuente de chocolate, un recipiente repleto de fresas –muy rojas- y algo de lo que él creía era vino.

"Colonello aún soy menor de edad" haciendo alusión a la botella verde

"Pero si es champagne, de la más fina, kora" le rebatió el mayor

"No debo beber alcohol" dijo en un tono _serio_

"Y si te lo doy boca a boca" acercándose a los labios del castaño "Probarías un solo trago" sus labios apenas rozándose, sintiendo el aliento cálido del otro.

"Y-Yo…" diablos, quería que lo besará y el de ojos azules no lo hacía

Sintió la impaciencia de su joven amante, los labios tiernos temblaban ansiosos del contacto. No lo hizo esperar más y tomo sus labios suavemente, una danza lenta y deliciosa, el castaño le rodeo el cuello con sus finos brazos y él tomo el rostro del ojimiel.

"Entonces…" quería la respuesta a la pregunta

"Creo… que si…" invitándolo a crear un nuevo ósculo

Este beso fue más apasionado que el anterior, una caricia en su espalda baja hizo que abriera más la boca y la lengua del profesor se adentrara en aquella cavidad que ya conocía pero que sin duda era adicto a ella.

Sus lenguas jugaban, se entrelazaban, el menor se dejo dominar por el más experto. Sus bocas se devoraban, apenas y se separaban un poco para tener breves respiros para continuar con esa exquisita comunicación boca a boca.

Al fin se separaron para tomar una buena cantidad de aire, sus bocas aun estaban unidas por un hilillo de saliva que el mayor rompió mordiendo ligeramente los ahora labios rojizos de Tsuna.

"Colonello" le llamo abrazado a él

"Y el _sensei_ a donde se fue" el castaño hizo un mohín

"No estamos en clases" le gustaba llamarlo sin el honorifico fuera de clases, de hecho fue parte del primer paso que dieron al comenzar su noviazgo

"Cierto, pero…" hizo un silencio para llevarlo hacia la colcha "Estamos en la escuela" lo había acostado con algo de brusquedad tomándolo de las muñecas

"Es alguna fantasía tuya verdad" le reclamo sonrojado

"Lo harías por mí, solo una vez" susurro en su oído para lamerlo "Dime sensei, kora"

"Colonello-sensei" dijo en un suspiro

"Buen chico, kora" dejándolo abochornado acercándose a la champagne y sirviendo su contenido en una copa

El menor se sentó observando lo que hacía el de orbes azules, le gustaba tanto su profesor de Educación Física.

"Toma" aceptando una fresa cubierta de chocolate "Pruébala" comiendo un poco

"Sabe bien" comiendo con sumo cuidado

"Te manchaste" señalando su mejilla

Sawada intento limpiarse con la mano pero fue detenido por su maestro que en lugar de usar uno de sus dedos uso la lengua para quitarle el resto de chocolate

"Delicioso" su pupilo se puso rojo que competía con el circulo de la bandera de Japón

"Etto…" que hacía, que podía hacer

"Vamos come más, kora" animo el rubio con su buen humor

Comió más fresas con aquel espeso líquido café, mirando a su sensei tomar un poco de aquella bebida, la tomaba en pequeños y delicados tragos –algo raro conociendo al ojiazul- supuso que así sabía mejor. El no sabía mucho sobre esas cosas y prefirió no hacer un comentario de ello.

"Tsuna acércate" obedeciendo

Las manos algo ásperas del mayor le tomaron el rostro, delinearon con cuidado sus labios y sin un aviso fue besado con frenesí, era un beso apasionado, con un sabor agridulce adictivo, juguetón y con un toque de rudeza que lo hacía único en Colonello. Separándose con una mordida en su labio inferior.

El mayor tomo un pequeño trago de la champaña y en un beso se lo dio, el estudiante no tuvo opción de rechazarlo, le ardió un poco la garganta y le dejo un sabor seco y ligeramente amargo.

"Colonello, ¿Por qué?" reclamo

"Dijiste que lo harías" recordándolo con vergüenza "Toma" haciendo que mordiera una fresa y algo de su jugo cayera de la comisura de sus labios

"Deja un buen sabor" lo amargo se había disuelto con lo dulce y acido de la fresa dejando un agradable gusto en el paladar

"Lo sabía" el menor termino de comer la fresa de la mano de Colonello "Te ensucias mucho"

"Ahora me limpio" buscando una servilleta inexistente

"Lo haré yo" repitiendo el mismo proceso que con el chocolate, lamio el resto de jugo de la frutilla que se deslizo hasta la barbilla.

Lamio los labios de su pequeño con parsimonia como si tuviera la vida entera para hacerlo y busco que le diera entrada a su boca la cual se la concedió gustoso, fundiéndose en un beso ardiente, húmedo y sabor agridulce.

Se fueron recostando en aquellas colchonetas, aquellos besos se propagaban por el rostro de Tsuna, los labios del mayor no dejaban una parte si besar, volviendo a la boca del castaño hasta viajar a su barbilla y luego su cuello, donde se encargaría de dejar algunas marcas y algunos se enteraran que Tsuna ya estaba con él.

"Ahhh" soltó su alumno cuando lo mordió ligeramente

"Te gusta" repitiendo la acción obteniendo el mismo sonido como respuesta "Tu uniforme me molesta"

"Entonces… qui…quítalo" necesitaba despojarse de la ropa ya, unos besos y ya comenzaba a sentir como su entrepierna respondía

"Ansioso" quitándole el chaleco y abriendo botón por botón la camisa blanca del joven

Apenas abierta le lamio todo el pecho y el más joven solo supo soltar un gemido y buscando como quitarse el mismo la prenda lo logro con tres intentos.

"Co… Colonello" llamo débilmente enfocando su atención el rubio en aquel cuerpo adolescente "Tócame sensei" eso hizo que su libido aumentara de un golpe

No le había pedido más que lo llamara así pero la forma en que lo dijo fue un golpe de calor para todo su ser.

"Como tu profesor es mi deber ayudarte" besándole fieramente

Bajaron sus besos deteniéndose esta vez en las tetillas rosadas del estudiante de Nami-Chuu, concentrándose su boca en una, chupándola, jalándola con los dientes y obteniendo gemido de lo excitado que estaba su lindo uke, mientras una de sus manos reposaba en la cadera del ojimiel y la otra se encargaba del otro pezón.

Repitió esa acción y poco después intercambio su mano y boca al pezón contrario, hasta dejar las tetillas duras, produciéndole escalofríos con solo sentir la respiración de su experto amante sobre ellas.

Era indescriptible la cantidad de sensaciones que podía despertar en él, podía sentir el tacto de las manos del rubio tocándolo en cada parte de su cuerpo, por encima de la poca ropa que ahora llevaba, su camisa había desaparecido y sus pantalones iban hacia el mismo destino.

"Levanta un poco tu cadera" con esa orden el pantalón desapareció y bajo un poco los boxers del castaño, dejando ver un poco la naciente erección del más joven.

La vista que tenía delante frente a él era exquisita y porque no hacer más deliciosa la experiencia, tomo una fresa y la cubrió con bastante chocolate haciendo un camino en el pecho y abdomen de Tsuna, dejando reposar la frutilla en el ombligo de su niño.

La cálida sensación del chocolate en su piel hizo que se revolviera un poco en la colchoneta dejándose hacer por el profesor.

"Luces tan apetecible" le dijo con voz ronca relamiéndose los labios "Itadakimasu"

Con su lengua fue limpiando aquel rastro café dejando solo saliva a su paso, marcaba de vez en cuando con un cardenal alguna zona del cuerpo de Sawada dejando claro que ese muchacho era solo suyo y quien se atreviera a tocarlo sufriría. Siempre supo que era posesivo en cuanto a la persona que el ama.

"Nghh" Tsunayoshi trataba de reprimir todos esos sonidos guturales que escapaban de su boca y hacían eco en el gimnasio

"No te preocupes, nadie escuchara y nadie nos interrumpirá" motivando con su sagaz lengua a que gimiera aun más

Dios, eso lo estaba volviendo loco y cierta parte de su anatomía no podía negarlo más, incluso ya llegaba a incomodarle un poco. No podía mirar al ojiazul pero tampoco pararlo, él quería más y de pronto se detuvo. Y lo hizo para devorar aquella fruta roja en su vientre metiendo aquel húmedo musculo en su ombligo causándole estremecimientos en todo su cuerpo.

"Eres delicioso" la mirada que le dio fue de completo deseo "Así que continuare"

Continuar, con que, ya había quitado todo el chocolate de su cuerpo, estaba algo confundido y que pocas de sus neuronas funcionaran no ayuda mucho hasta que sintió que la boca de su amante se posaba encima de sus boxers.

Besaba cada parte de su sexo por encima, haciéndolo desear por el contacto piel con piel, nunca había odiado tanto usar la ropa interior, sus caderas se movían buscando más, siendo frenado por Colonello.

"Co…Colonello" dijo como suplica "O…one…gai"

Con eso se dispuso a quitarle prácticamente la única prenda que aún conservaba, deleitándose al tenerlo desnudo y a su merced.

La boca de Colonello se dirigió de inmediato a probar cada parte del falo del menor, de arriba hacia abajo, engulléndolo todo, jugando con su lengua y succionando. Sus manos se paseaban en sus muslos y una más aventurera se dirigió a los testículos moviéndolos, apretándolos.

Lo único que salía de la boca de Tsuna eran gemidos, fuertes gemidos, el placer que le estaba dando con su lengua era maravilloso y no iba a poder continuar más, su cuerpo pedía expulsar todo ese placer.

"Hazlo" le dijo en un momento que abandono su tarea "Córrete" reanudando la labor con su boca.

Y no pudo evitarlo con ese tono de voz tan insinuante e irresistible, su cuerpo entero vibro de placer dejando toda su semilla en la boca de su amado que fue degustado totalmente como si fuera la más dulce ambrosía que los dioses pudieran crear.

"Colonello" hablo una vez que se recupero del orgasmo "¿Te lo tragaste?" pregunto con la cara roja

"Por supuesto no lo iba a desperdiciar" regalándole una sonrisa socarrona

"Porque hiciste eso" sus manos se movían sin control alguno, estaba sumamente avergonzado, y comenzó a zarandear al otro por haber hecho tal cosa

"Pero todo lo que viene de ti me fascina Tsuna"

Uso esa voz seductora de nuevo, aquella que lo hacía desfallecer y con solo decir su nombre perdía todo el poco control que tenía de la situación, y más aun cuando sintió que mordisqueaban el lóbulo de su oído izquierdo con suma delicadeza.

"Seguimos" obteniendo el débil asentimiento de la cabeza del castaño

Los besos y caricias siguieron, desde dulces y tiernas hasta las más apasionadas y llenas de lascivia, la lujuria comenzaba a despertar en grandes proporciones y no se iría hasta que los dos estuvieran completamente satisfechos.

Sus bocas apenas se separaban para tomar pequeñas bocanadas de aire, sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra en momentos el rubio aprovechaba para succionar aquel húmedo músculo del menor, excitándolo. De algún modo Tsuna se encontraba sobre él, frotando su pequeño cuerpo y sobretodo rozando su sexo en el vientre del mayor.

Eso ya no era suficiente.

Una mano aventurera del ojiazul se dirigió hacia la espalda baja, llegando poco a poco más abajo, apretando uno de los glúteos del moreno y buscando aquella entrada, ese delicioso lugar donde le gustaría estar siempre. Rozo aquel círculo carnoso haciendo gemir en un beso a su novio, era claro que también deseaba esa intrusión en su cuerpo.

Era obvio que necesitaba lubricar aquel lugar y no encontró mejor opción que la saliva de su pequeño, llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca de Tsuna, los cuales se dedico a lamer con cuidado, succionándolos, y bañándolos con aquel liquido bucal. Estaba tan dedicado a su tarea que Colonello pensó por un momento que le estaban haciendo una felación y antes de que su imaginación le jugara una mala pasad retiro su mano.

"Muy bien Tsuna"

Una vez que hallo de nuevo aquel recinto donde deseaba entrar, un dedo fue el primero en inmiscuirse preparando al más joven para lo que vendría.

"Nghh" era incomodo al principio, pero le gustaba sentir los largos dedos su maestro abriéndose paso en su interior.

Luego un segundo dedo –tijereteo- dilatando más la entrada y el adolescente gemía de placer, un poco más y tres dedos ya estaban dentro de él, moviéndose en círculos y tocando aquel punto especial en lo profundo de su cuerpo.

"Ahhh" gimoteó

"Es aquí" golpeando con sus dedos cierta parte de la anatomía de su lindo novio

No podía contestarle, solo podía gritar por el placer que se le daba. Las palabras no podían salir de su boca y sus caderas se movían al ritmo que era penetrado por los dedos de su mentor de educación física.

"No… ya…no" apenas soltó en suspiro

El mayor pensó que se había pasado y estuvo a punto de sacar sus dedos y dejar la dulce tortura que le estaba dando a su alumno.

"Tus… dedos… ya no" acaso le estaba dando a entender que quería algo más

En menos de lo que pensó el estaba completamente desnudo y dispuesto a complacer a su amante en el sutil pedido que le había hecho.

"Listo" coloco su pene en la entrada del colegial que solo dispuso a abrir más sus piernas

De una estocada se encontró en aquella cálida cavidad que amaba, su miembro era rodeado de esas paredes tan suaves.

"¿Duele?" si bien no era la primera vez, siempre le preguntaba lo mismo

"No, sigue"

Comenzando el vaivén de caderas, encontrándose en el mismo cielo con cada vez que se clavaba aún más en el interior de Tsuna, si descuidar la erección del ojimiel que bombeaba con una de sus manos.

"Ahhh" un quejido de goce salió de los rojizos labios

"Tsuna me encantas" sentía como apretaba más y más a su falo

Los besos húmedos volvieron a ser necesarios, ahogando suspiros y jadeos llenos de lascivia, deseo y amor. Tsuna se aferro a la espalda del rubio arañándola un poco y dejándose llevar por el frenesí del acto carnal que estaban llevando a cabo.

Cambiaron la posición y ahora Tsuna era quien lo cabalgaba, en esa posición el rubio llegaba con mayor precisión a su próstata haciéndolo delirar por el éxtasis que se acercaba a cada momento.

"Colo…nello" su voz pareció un sutil maullido

Ninguno de los durarían mucho más, el ritmo iba en aumento, los gemidos resonaban en el gimnasio cada vez más fuerte. Un par de embestidas más y ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos, dejando sus fluidos salir, el menor mancho los vientres de ambos y el mayor en el dulce interior de su pupilo.

"Te amo Tsuna" le dijo recostándolo en su pecho

"Yo también te amo" no se sonrojo más puesto que su cara aun estaba arrebolada por la previa actividad

"Es verdad, kora" hizo un mohín "Hoy cumplimos un año de salir"

Lo había olvidado por un instante –con tanta acción y tan pocas palabras- y esperaba que su pareja no se molestara por ello, en cambio recibió una mirada cómplice.

"Solo esta noche me quedare en tu casa" ya había obtenido el permiso de su madre y bueno realmente pensaba hacer cosas –ecchi- con su rubio

"Es genial, kora" abrazando con fuerza al muchacho que tenía sobre el "pero antes de ir a casa… repetimos"

El menor no contesto porque su boca fue callada por el blondo, seguramente sería una larga, muy larga sesión de amor entre los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ta chan, que opinan del lemmon, puedo dedicarme a hacerlos (de hecho la idea es k haya más de un lemmon en este fic). Bien muchas gracias por leer a todas y la paciencia que me han tenido para subir el capi.

* * *

><p>Y ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mi me da ánimos de seguir con esta traducción.<p>

Y bueno a más reviews = escritora motivada = actualización más veloz.

Gracias a todas las personitas que leen, favoritean y ponen en alerta y en especial por sus lindos reviews a:

.

**Underword:** Ya vimos como paso a la acción Colonello con el lindo de Tsu-chan

**Amu-Hinamori12:** Espero que te haya gustado la conti y el lemmon y gracias por decir que no soy tan novata XDD

**The-Queen-Nasuda:** Gracias por el review y esos tres si son un super-dame-combination si todo marcha bien estos tres saldrán juntos en futuros chaps

* * *

><p>Ciao Ciao<p> 


	3. ¿Juguemos?

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano Akira-sensei, solo dejo fluir mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bien comenzando la mega-actu del mes, porque, pues porque se me antojo XD, nah, porque hay algunas cosillas que debía, me gustaría poder publicar hoy un one-shot, pero no podré estoy ayudando a mi mamá con todo lo de la cena de Navidad, así que intentaré subirlo mañana sino, será hasta el 26 XD.

**Advertencias:** VerdexLambo (VL) si me encantan las crack pair,

PWP, si es lemmon, hard lemmon *¬*

No me hago responsable de efectos secundarios como hemorragias nasales y fomentar una mente aun más perv.

Así que alisten los pañuelos desechables y las transfusiones de sangre o

* * *

><p><strong>Dios los hace y ellos se juntan<strong>

Capitulo 2

¿Juguemos?

*.*.*.*.*

* * *

><p>Tsuna se encontraba en otro día de escuela, pero al fin, al fin era viernes y gracias a Dios ese sábado no tendrían clases por fin podría disfrutar el fin de semana. Fue a regresar un libro que había tomado de la biblioteca al ver a Lambo un poco extraño.<p>

"Lambo-kun" le llamo

"Oh Tsuna-nii"

En realidad no eran hermanos pero un convenio de la escuela era tener alumnos extranjeros uno de ellos era Lambo Bovino proveniente de Italia, la escuela se encargaba de dejar que los alumnos se hospedaran en casa de otro estudiante por medio de un sorteo. A Sawada Tsunayoshi le toco hospedar al de cabello rizado.

Aunque el ojiverde era más grande que el en realidad era dos meses más joven que el castaño, eso y que había defendido al pobre Bovino de unos bravucones donde al final fueron rescatados por Reborn y Colonello el –chico vaca- o –auhoshi- como le apodaba Reborn por usara estampados de vaca lo había convertido en su hermano mayor.

"¿estás bien?" notaba que se encontraba sonrojado, tal vez con fiebre

"S-Si" logro decir "Tengo que ir a ver a Verde-sensei"

Verde era el profesor de ciencias, por lo que sabía fue amigo de Lal Mirch y Colonello en la época de la preparatoria. Lo describían como raro, enigmático y científico loco, ciertamente no le ayudaban con los elogios. Como profesor era bastante estricto y siempre ponía a prueba a los alumnos y le encantaba torturarlos con preguntas imposibles.

"Ehhhh… necesitas que te acompañe"

"No necesita tu ayuda Sawada-kun" hablando del diablo

"¡Verde-sensei!" exclamaron ambos

"Me llevaré a Bovino-kun por un rato"

"H-hai" se quedo estático hasta que una caricia en su espalda baja lo saco del trance

"¿Te ha dicho algo Verde?" la voz del rubio estaba muy cerca

"Colonello" pellizcando su mano "estamos en la escuela"

"Ahhh olvidaste lo que hicimos la semana pasada en el gimnasio" sonrojando al menor

"No lo digas tan fuerte" tratando de hacerlo callar

"Y bien, con lo que te pregunte"

"No, se llevo a Lambo-kun"

"Vaya, parece que tiene algo en contra del el, pobre" sabía que constantemente era llamado al laboratorio de ciencias a ayudar.

Aunque se preguntaba si ese ayudar era hacer que todo estuviera en perfecto estado o que era algo mucho más intimo y personal. Aun así compadecía al chico por enrollarse con semejante persona.

"Solo espero que este bien" susurro Tsuna

"Porque no vamos a otro lugar Tsu~na~" la voz en su oído lo hizo estremecer "Ya terminaron las clases"

"Ecchi" le dijo dejándose guiar por el rubio

* * *

><p>Y en el laboratorio de ciencias el profesor Verde entraba junto con Lambo, el pelinegro se sostuvo de las mesas hasta llegar a la mesa del profesor en la parte delantera del salón. El peliverde adoraba hacer sufrir a la vaquita, era tan sumiso con el.<p>

"Apenas y puedes caminar Lambo" dándole una sonrisa socarrona

"S-sensei, ya… ya no puedo" la voz del más joven sonaba tan lasciva

"No queda de otra" lo cargo con poca delicadeza y la llevo a una habitación adjunta

Al ser Verde un prestigiado científico dando clases en una escuela pública, había pedido una oficina solo para él, tenía lo básico, un escritorio, una cafetera, un estante que estaba lleno de libros y un elegante sofá largo.

"Parece que sufres" depositándolo frente al diván "Muéstrame" sentándose

El rostro del italiano era completamente rojo, con las manos temblorosas abrió el botón de su pantañon y bajo el cierre. Verde solo se acomodo las gafas, apreciando la vista, notando que las piernas del estudiante temblaban mucho.

Lambo de un solo movimiento se bajo los pantalones con la ropa interior, con algo de torpeza se los saco completamente, quedando expuesto ante el mayor que disfrutaba demasiado la vista.

"Quítate lo de arriba" obedeció al instante

Quedando completamente desnudo, con sus manos a los costado y con una cinta en su muslo derecho que aseguraba una pequeña cajita, de la cajita salía un cordón que llegaba directamente a su ano. Estaba usando un vibrador pequeño y el control lo poseía el de gafas aumentando o disminuyendo la intensidad de las vibraciones, igualmente su miembro ya estaba completamente despierto y la punta algo mojada.

"Mírate, luces tan…" era realmente una delicia

"Quie…quiero correrme" lo necesitaba llevaba desde el segundo receso ese maldito aparato

"Acércate" dejando su falo en la cara de su profesor "se ve delicioso"

Comenzó a lamer toda la longitud de aquel pedazo de carne, concentrándose después en la punta, chupando como si fuera una piruleta, el menor solo dejaba salir gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Un ritmo de sube y baja lo estaba llevando directamente al paraíso, sumando que le estaba masajeando los testículos; iba a perder la cordura o lo poco que le quedaba de ella. Unas succiones más fuertes hicieron que se corriera dentro de la boca del ojiverde más viejo el cual trago el líquido sin dificultad.

"como siempre, delicioso" comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas

"Quítamelo"

"Está bien" dando el máximo de vibraciones

Las piernas del moreno flaquearon, dejándose caer sentado con las piernas abiertas, mostrando la necesidad de tener un orgasmo. Quería tocarse a si mismo y llegar más rápido pero fue una regla del juego tenía prohibido darse placer por cuenta propia, solo un poco más, sentía que ese pequeño aparato removía todo su interior, eso y el ver a Verde relamiéndose los labios de forma tan lujuriosa fue lo necesario para que por fin pudiera eyacular.

"Ahh…ahh" respiraba agitado

"Probemos más" el mayor probo el semen que había dejado en su torso "Exquisito"

El pelinegro tenía la mirada vidriosa y llena de deseo, podía decirse que se había convertido en una especia de mascota para ese extraño profesor de ciencias. Pero tenía algo que no podía negarle nada, absolutamente nada de lo que le pidiera y por eso ahora estaban en esa situación.

Había cavado su propia tumba, Kami, como odiaba ese refrán ahora. Si se hubiera negado con un –no- sin duda la situación sería otra, pero quería complacer a su amante, el mayor quería intentar cosas nuevas –como de costumbre- y el había accedido con una sonrisa boba.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_FlashBack_

_.  
><em>

"Lambo, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?" eso era nuevo su sensei nunca pedía nada, lo tomaba y listo

"Hai" acepto sin duda alguna

"Me gustaría que intentáramos algo nuevo" esa voz grave y sensual lo idiotizaba

"¿Cómo qué?" eso fue una pregunta ingenua de su parte

Ya habían intentado distintas posiciones, incluso consulto el libro del KamaSutra por internet un par de veces y eso le daba mucha vergüenza. Incluso acepto un ocasión ponerse el uniforme femenino y para rematar lo hicieron en pleno laboratorio.

Que le podría pedir el hombre de gafas que al menos no hubieran intentado al menos ya una vez. Y por extraño que le pareciera ya hasta era normal que supiera que su sensei no solo le gustaba investigar el campo de la ciencia, sino un campo más placentero y en el que estaba dispuesto a ayudar

"Solo quiero que juguemos con algunas cosas"

Una señal de alerta dio aviso en su cabeza, si bien no negaba que el uso del lubricante hacia todo más fácil otra era poner objetos en su cuerpo.

"Entonces…" acercándose al moreno suavemente "¿Jugamos?" susurro en su oído para lamerlo después

"S-Si" sonriendo y dejándose llevar una vez más por su maestro

.

_FlashBack_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Porque tenía que ser tan irresistible ese hombre, aunque Tsuna-nii le dijo alguna vez que no entendía su atracción hacia el. Era casi como una adicción, una de la que no quería salir por nada del mundo.<p>

"Te ves muy lindo"

"Ahhh" aun reposaban en el los efectos del orgasmo

"Pero aun no terminamos de jugar" sacando un dildo de un color azul brillante, acciono el interruptor y comenzó a vibrar "Quiero ver que lo uses"

La forma en que las manos del peliverde se paseaban por aquel falo de plástico era tan erótico, que deseaba que esas manos recorrieran el suyo que se mostraba orgulloso de nuevo ante el espectáculo.

Como si estuviera hipnotizado, se acerco al mayor que le ofrecía aquel juguete para adultos que ahora no estaba en modo de vibración.

Tomo el objeto azul y comenzó a mover sus manos en el, sintiendo la textura que era un poco rugosa, por instinto se llevo el pene de plástico a la boca, lamiéndolo, embadurnándolo de saliva, imaginando que era el miembro de su loco amante.

El profesor estaba más que excitado por el espectáculo que le estaba viendo, su miembro se encontraba ya apretado entre sus pantalones, pero quería disfrutar un poco más del pequeño show que habían montado.

Una vez que el dildo estuvo lubricado el menor se acostó dejando sus piernas bien abiertas, dirigiendo con ayuda de sus manos el vibrador para que entrara en el, poco a poco, hasta que lo tuvo por completo dentro de sí.

El mayor estaba sorprendido no pensó que lo hiciera sin que el se lo dijera, tenía un buen amante y no lo dejaría ir. Comenzó a quitarse las prendas superiores hasta que solo quedo con sus pantalones de vestir.

"¿Puedes ponerte de pie?" le pregunto al Bovino

El chico gateo hasta el, comprendiendo que era lo que pedía su amante, desabrocho el botón del pantalón y bajo la bragueta, con ayuda del científico que se levanto un poco dejo que las prendas del mayor le llegaran a las pantorrillas.

Se dedico a proporcionarle placer con su boca al sexo de su pareja, su boca bajaba y subía, dejando un ritmo suave y succionando de vez en cuando y también movía su lengua con maestría, ser el uke de Verde lo había llevado a aprender ciertas cosas.

Verde disfrutaba de la felación, el muchacho sabía muy bien como hacercelo para que quedara satisfecho, pero en esta ocasión no quería terminar en esa dulce boca. Moviendo uno de sus pies logro llegar al interruptor del dildo haciendo que comenzara a moverse y el chico-vaca dejara de hacer su trabajo dejando salir un gemido.

"Mmgggh" no podía soportarlo se correría de nuevo

Sonreía de medio lado, adoraba ver las expresiones de Lambo cuando estaba cerca de venirse y cuando por fin alcanzaba el éxtasis, era un deleite personal. Y siguiendo con su sucio juego apago el vibrador dejando que el orgasmo no llegara a su amante.

"O-Onegai" dijo con dificultad

"Entonces, ven"

El pequeño italiano de inmediato y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se quito el juguete, yendo con su sensei, dispuesto a montarlo. Ni tardo ni perezoso se subió en su profesor, colocándose de manera que fuera fácil ser penetrado.

Su entrada rozaba con aquel miembro palpitante y una vez que sintió que era el momento se dejo caer, siendo llenado de una sola estocada. Y al fin había sido tocado en ese punto tan dulce que lograba que su mente se tornara blanca.

"Mgggg" gemía sin pudor alguno

"Parece que lograste darle a tu próstata" decía con una sonrisa torcida

"S-Si" contestaba naturalmente tanto como su respiración se lo permitía

"Muévete Lambo"

El adolescente se movía de arriba hacia abajo, más bien, dejándose caer. Llevaba un buen ritmo, pero poco a poco fue mermando, sus piernas estaban cansadas y el peliverde lo tomo de las nalgas ayudando un poco.

"¿Te gusta?"

El ritmo que marcaba era más rápido y violento, viendo que del moreno un hilillo saliva salía de su boca haciendo el momento mucho más lujurioso de lo que era.

"M-Más" pidió

Quería llegar al clímax junto con su amante, no podía más, tanto placer estaba por volverlo loco, y además la mano grande y fría de su maestro tocaba su miembro. Con todo eso no podría soportarlo más.

"Aghhh" los sonidos guturales eran los únicos que podía expresar

"Te ves precioso" besándolo ardientemente

Jugando sus lenguas en una batalla donde no importaba quien fuese el ganador, se abrazo al mayor, reanundando el movimiento que llevaba, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás y cuando llegaba a la base del sexo del hombre de gafas apretaba con su delicado músculo provocándole placer al mayor.

"Nghh" gruñía el científico "Tan bueno"

Decidio jugar con esos botones rozados, presionando sus pulgares, después apretando y torciendo aquellos pedacitos de carne con su pulgar e índice. Obteniendo dulce gemidos de su amante, esa era una música de la que jamás se hartaría.

Su boca también quería participar mamando de esos pequeños pezones a turno, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo.

"Ahhh"

"Gime para mi"

"Ahhh… V-Ver…de" su nombre sonaba tan erótico en esa boquita

No dudo en besar y devorar los labios ajenos, mordisqueándolos. Los labios del pequeño italiano estaban ya hinchados, pero no les importaba a ninguno de los dos, el poder compartir esa comunicación boca a boca era mucho más delicioso y gratificante.

"¿Quieres venirte?"

"Ahhhh… por…por favor" necesitaba expulsarlo

Un poco más, unas estocadas más fuertes, más rápidas y certeros golpes a su punto especial, haría que se corrieran como nunca en su vida como amantes.

"Córrete dentro" le gustaba ser llenado por ese hombre

"Así será"

De forma rápida el mayor tendió al menor en el sofá tipo diván, su boca se dirigió a su cuello donde se encargo de dejar marcas, que supieran que esa vaquita tenía amo, así evitaría que trataran de seducir al pequeño Bovino.

"Me encantas"

Tomando la erección del chico, su mano subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo que lo penetraba salvajemente, las pierna blancas del adolescente se cerraron en torno a su cadera, haciendo que cada empuje fuera más fuerte.

Llevados por ese baile sensual entre sus cuerpos, entregándose al otro y compartiendo un ósculo húmedo. Les llego el cenit, ahogando en su boca un sonoro gemido el más joven, haciendo que la semilla se quedara esparcida en su mano y en el vientre ajeno.

Lambo se sentía lleno de la esencia de su profesor, le encantaba esa sensación podría considerarse un pervertido por eso; pero la calidez que sentía en ese momento no se comparaba con nada.

Verde le beso de forma tierna los labios un par de veces antes de enderezarse un poco y salir de su interior, sorprendiendo al colegial, su forma de ser no era así, solo lo tomaba y ya. Y un miedo en su cabeza se genero, tal vez ya no lo quería a su lado, se había vuelto una molestia y esta sería la última vez.

Sus ojos no evitaron derramar un par de lágrimas que sacaron del trance post-orgasmo al profesor de ciencias. Preocupándose por haberlo lastimado en algún momento, ya sea de forma física o de su pisque, después de todo siempre aceptaba a sus extraños pedidos.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto directo

"No me dejes" abrazándolo "Hare lo que me pidas"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" no tenía la idea de dejarlo ahora o más tarde, lo amaba a su forma

"Tú nunca me besas así" solo por un beso que podría calificar como dulce

"Lambo, a veces de verdad creo que tu inteligencia se compara con la de una ameba"

Dejando al pelinegro extrañado con esas palabras, era claro que insultaba su CI, pero cuál era el motivo de eso.

"No pienso dejarte" sonriendo verdaderamente "Esta mal que de vez en cuando sea amable con mi amante"

Esa frase hizo que el más joven de los ojiverde sonriera ampliamente dejando que brotaran unas lágrimas de felicidad. Si bien nunca obtendría una declaración de amor, eso era más que suficiente para él.

"Te amo sensei" cambiando las posiciones ahora el estaba sobre la persona que amaba "Solo que yo no creo que se lo suficiente bueno para ust…" no pudo decir más porque fue besado de forma imprevista

"Dejarás de pensar en tonterías" asintiendo con una sonrisa boba una vez que el beso termino "Me asegurare de que sea así"

Lambo descubrió ese día que el excéntrico profesor tenía un lado bastante amable y hasta tierno. Y quería ser el único que supiera aquella verdad sobre él, tal vez algún día podría escuchar un –te amo- de esos labios que ahora estaban comiéndose los suyos.

Volvieron a tener una sesión de amor, hasta que el menor cayó inconsciente por el desgaste físico y la cantidad de placer que recibió su pequeño cuerpo. Viendo dormir de forma pacífica al su estudiante y amante fue por una frazada y lo abrigo, lo mejor sería llevárselo a casa, sería problemático que alguien los encontrara.

"Supongo que habrá que avisarle al chico Sawada de esto"

Escribió un mensaje simple donde le decía que el Bovino estaría bien, y no llegaría a dormir, por alguna razón el castaño ya se lo temía. Pero si esa persona se tomaba esa molestia seguro que lo quería.

* * *

><p>En la residencia Sawada, Tsuna se encontraba haciendo los deberes con Colonello como espectador, ese día lo había dejado en abstinencia, y era normal después de todo su madre había llegado temprano de las compras y el hermanito de su amante había llegado para contarle todo lo que hizo en clase.<p>

"¿Qué pasa Tsuna?" viendo que el joven leía muy concentrado un mensaje que acababa de llegarle al móvil

"Lambo no vendrá a la casa, se quedara con…" bueno estaba juntos y hacían _eso_ "…pues con su novio" riendo por sus ocurrencias

"Así que Verde-sensei va en serio con él" se dijo más para si mismo

"Parece que sí, eso es bueno" le gustaba saber que la gente que le rodeaba era feliz

"Eres tan mono" intentando besarlo, no quería que Fuuta tuviera un trauma por ver algo que no era apto para su edad

"Gomen, Colonello" se disculpo porque su hermanito dormía ahora en la cama del ojimiel

"Está bien, Tsuna" aceptaba que aunque quisiera no podía monopolizar al castaño "Apúrate a terminar, kora"

"Hai" reanudando sus labores "Prometo que te compensare" guiñándole un ojo

Eso significaba que podría tenerlo un fin de semana solo con él, le agradaba ese lado pícaro que tenía su pequeño novio.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Verde se instalo en su departamento junto con Lambo al cual dejo en su habitación usando la parte de arriba de una de sus pijamas, conociendo a su pareja no despertaría hasta el otro día. Quizá se había sobrepasado un poco.<p>

Con cautela entro a su cuarto, el más joven aun dormía, estaba perdido en el mundo de los sueños. Se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama, acariciando los cabellos ébanos del muchacho.

"Ai shiteru" dijo suavemente al oído del pelinegro que esbozo una sonrisa

Lo mejor por el momento era ir despacio con eso de demostrar sentimientos, nunca fue bueno en eso, Ya vería que hacer con Lambo una vez que despertara, colocándose la parte inferior de la pijama entro a la cama, dejando sus lentes en la mesilla de al lado.

Se dejo abrazar por el joven moreno que al sentirlo se acurruco contra él. Ese adolescente era su perdición, con uno de sus brazos rodeo su cintura y lo acompaño al reino de Morfeo, dejando que los dos hombres de orbes verdes durmieran con una placida sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Yay! no cabe duda que soy algo perver, quedo muy sexoso, muy vulgar. ¿Les gusto? Si no se que paso en mi mente al escribir esto, y eso que le falta mas lemmon a este fic. El final fue algo cursi, lo acepto pero no pude ressitirme a ponerlo XD.

Les deseo una Feliz Navidad, y como dijera alguna vez una Horny Christmas llena de yaoi. Que el panzón les traiga muchos regalos yaoisticos y si son de otro tipo, beinvenidos sean.

Un abrazo navideño

* * *

><p>Y ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mi me da ánimos de seguir con esta traducción.<p>

Y bueno a más reviews = escritora motivada = actualización más veloz.

Gracias a todas las personitas que leen, favoritean y ponen en alerta y en especial por sus lindos reviews a:

.

**Mika-chan:** Aunqu tengas otro nickname, será Mika-chan para mi XD, y si al fin el otro chap ¿te gusto?

**The-Queen-Nasuda:** Bueno el próximo chap será de ese amor apache entre Reborn y Skull (con todo y lemmon) y bueno el rubio tiene su lado perv.

**AlexOkami:** Si uno se queda con una cara algo extraña para los demás, a mi me ha pasado eso cuando leo algún fic en el trabajo XD

**Kiriya Von Den:** Que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por el RR.

**Albii-chan:** Waaaa, que feliz soy al verte comentar en este fic, una parejita algo crack la de hoy, pero ya leeras las demás.

**The Scarlet Ghost:** Planeo hacer otro lemmon C27, pero pondré otras parejas antes de repetir, jejejeje, y bueno creo que cada chap tendrá lemmon, así que la actu será algo tardada, necesito a mis musos en acción para los lemmon.

.

Espero que este fic tenga la misma recepción que el otro, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta lo que escribo.

Así que no duden hacerme saber lo que opinan con un review.

.

* * *

><p>Un abasho y beshos de chokolate navideño<p>

Ciao Ciao


End file.
